Algo Nuevo
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Edward, padre soltero de una niña, desea algo más. Bella llega a NY a pasar la Navidad con su hermana y encuentra allí lo que nunca se atrevió a desear. Todos Humanos. Contest: S.L.N.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _solo me pertenece la historia, los personajes y la Saga de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_Titulo:_ Algo Nuevo

_Penname: _Bells Masen Cullen

_Summary: _Edward, padre soltero de una niña, desea algo más. Bella llega a NY a pasar la Navidad con su hermana y encuentra allí lo que nunca se atrevió a desear.

_Pareja a Trabajar: _Edward/Bella

_Número de palabras: _5.664

_Imagen utilizada: _6. Vacaciones planeadas

_Canción utilizada: _Jingle Bell Rock – Hillary Duff

_Frase utilizada: _19. ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?

- . - . - . - . –

- ¿Ya se marcha, Dr. Cullen? – me preguntó Kate, la jefa de enfermeras.

- Sí, - dije pasándome la mano por los ojos y apenas conteniendo un bostezo. –Mi relevo ya ha llegado y me gusta dormir en casa con Andie. – Sonreí al recordar a mi pequeña.

Andie era mi hija de 4 años y toda mi vida. Adoraba volver a dormir a casa solo por ver su carita de felicidad cuando se despertaba y me veía allí; incluso en días como hoy, en que mi relevo no llegaba hasta medianoche y había pasado doce horas trabajando, prefería coger un taxi y cruzar todo Manhattan hasta Brooklyn en lugar de ir a la sala de residentes y dormir.

Sabía lo importante que era para ella verme allí, ya que era el único progenitor que tenía. Adriana, su madre, no se había sentido preparada para cuidar de un bebé; no le guardaba rencor por ello, los dos éramos muy jóvenes y ni siquiera estábamos juntos cuando se enteró de su embarazo. Sucedía que ella no creía en el aborto y cuando me avisó de su embarazo llegamos al acuerdo de dar al bebé en adopción.

Me pareció una buena idea, le estaríamos dando a nuestro bebé la oportunidad de vivir con una familia que pudiera darle todo lo que necesitara. A nosotros nos trastocaría toda nuestra vida; por un lado, Adriana y yo no íbamos a volver, nuestro momento había terminado, por otro, ella había dejado claro que no estaba lista para hacerse cargo de un bebé y yo acababa de empezar mi primer año en la Facultad de Medicina.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, mi forma de ver la situación empezó a cambiar. Me sobresaltó el vuelco que me dio el corazón la primera vez que lo noté moverse dentro de Adriana, pero lo deseché pensando que era algo normal que me maravillara con la formación de una vida nueva. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para el sentimiento que me atacó la primera vez que pude ver la forma ya parcialmente desarrollada de mi hija en una ecografía; dejó de ser algo abstracto que podía darle un mal vuelco a mi vida para ser algo real.

En ese momento tuve plena conciencia de que era una parte de mí lo que crecía en el vientre de Adriana y no podía permitir que fuera otro el que recibiera el título de padre. Hablé con mi familia y me dieron todo su apoyo, y a Adriana no le importó siempre que no le pidiera responsabilidades. Sabía que iba a ser duro pero, cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, supe también que saldríamos adelante; ella pasó a ser mi vida en ese instante.

Ciertamente, pasé momentos muy duros, sobre todo los primeros meses. Había momentos en que incluso yo acababa llorando con ella por la impotencia de no saber qué quería. Pero todo se vio compensado cuando su primera palabra fue 'papá' y su primera frase para decirme que me quería.

Dos años después recibí una llamada de Adriana. Quería conocer a la niña.

Tuve que negarme. No es que le guardara rencor, entendía perfectamente su postura porque yo había pensado lo mismo que ella; pero temía el trastorno que podía causarle a Andie el que su madre apareciera de repente en su vida y el hecho de que nosotros no estuviéramos juntos. Por suerte ella se lo tomó bien, nunca le había gustado formar escenas, y entendió mi punto de vista; creo, sin embargo, que fue el sentimiento de culpa lo que le llevó a aceptarlo tan bien, pude ver en sus ojos que se sentía avergonzada por haber desaparecido. Pero a lo que sí accedí fue a enviarle fotos y contarle como estaba y sus avances hasta que Andie fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para entender la situación cuando se la explicáramos.

- Esa niña te tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano, - rió Kate, sacándome así de mis pensamientos. – Aunque… ¿no has pensado en añadir otra mujer a tu vida? –dijo bajando la mirada a un archivo.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa. – Hasta mañana, Kate,- fue toda mi respuesta. No es que ella quisiera algo conmigo, no, ella tiene bastante con Garrett. Sin embargo, había escuchado demasiadas veces la misma charla y en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado.

Salí del hospital al frío aire de diciembre de Nueva York y me cerré bien el abrigo. Ya me había encargado de pedir antes un taxi y, mientras me subía en él, no pude evitar pensar en lo que Kate me había dicho. Los últimos cuatro años, aunque duros, habían sido los más felices de mi vida; sin embargo, necesitaba algo más.

Ansiaba tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien salir a divertirme o con quien quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, alguien con quien… ¡Dios!... necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de una mujer junto al mío. Quería a alguien con quien compartir mi vida y, quedando solo una semana para Navidad, esa necesidad se intensificaba.

Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, Andie era lo primero para mí y tenía que pensar en ella antes de salir con alguien. Además, tampoco es que lo tuviera fácil; entre mi hija y mi trabajo tenía realmente no tenía tiempo para nada.

Finalmente, el taxi se detuvo frente a mi edificio y, tras pagar el viaje, me bajé y entré rápidamente en el cálido vestíbulo.

Al pasar por delante de los buzones me detuve en el mío. Solo había un sobre, lo abrí mientras el ascensor iba hasta mi piso. Era de mi familia… ¡Genial! Un recordatorio de que iba a pasar solo las navidades. Normalmente nos íbamos todos juntos de vacaciones, pero este año me habían avisado tarde de que iba a ser uno de los médicos de guardia y ya era demasiado tarde para que ellos cancelaran su viaje. Así que ahora mis padres y el resto de mi familia estaban disfrutando en Aspen mientras que yo estaba atrapado aquí.

Dentro del sobre había una tarjeta de felicitación navideña y una foto. En la foto aparecía un paisaje con un río helado y las montañas de fondo. _"La vista desde nuestra habitación. –Alice", _era el mensaje que aparecía detrás. _Yo también te quiero, prima,_ pensé.

Abrí la tarjeta y me arrepentí al instante. Nada más abrirla empezó a sonar esa horrible versión de Jingle Bell Rock que tanto les gustaba a Alice y a Andy y que cantaba una de esas chicas Disney… definitivamente, esto era para ella.

Guardé la tarjeta y la foto en el sobre mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor y caminaba hacia la puerta de mi apartamento. Esta vez si que no pude contener un bostezo mientras giraba la llave y abría la puerta. Le eché la llave a la puerta y dejé el sobre y las llaves en la mesita que había en la entrada antes de dirigirme a la habitación de Andy.

- . - . - . - . –

Lo primero que noté al abrir la puerta de la habitación fue que Sarah se había quedado dormida en el sillón del fondo. Sarah era la hija de mi vecina de arriba, tenía 16 años y se había ofrecido a soportar mis horarios y cuidar de Andie por un no-tan-módico-precio.

Lo que realmente me sobresaltó fue ver otro cuerpo junto a Andie en su cama, al encender la lamparita de la mesilla de noche vi que era una mujer. De repente escuché la voz adormilada de Sarah.

- ¿Doctor Cullen? – Dios, me sentía como si fuera mi padre cuando me llamaban así fuera del hospital. – Lo siento, me he quedado dormida.

- Ya veo. ¿Quién es ella?

Al principio pareció no entender, pero tras seguir mi mirada sonrió. – Oh, es Bella, mi tía. Ha llegado hoy a la ciudad y como mis padres no estaban le he preguntado si quería venir conmigo. Andie se ha encariñado con ella y han debido de quedarse dormidas mientras leían un cuento.

Me tranquilicé un poco, aunque los restos de miedo permanecieron algo más en mi cuerpo. Estos días no puedes fiarte de nadie y yo no confiaba en cualquiera con mi hija.

- Bueno, debería irme a casa ahora que ya ha llegado. Solo tengo que despertar a Bella,- siguió hablando Sarah.

- No me trates de usted, - le dije por milésima vez desde que cuidaba de Andie. – Y no parece que ella vaya a despertarse pronto. Podéis dormir en el cuarto libre si quieres. Tus padres saben que estás aquí, ¿verdad? – Asintió. – Entonces ve si quieres y yo la llevaré.

Me dio las gracias y salió de la habitación. Yo me acerqué a la mujer de la cama y descubrí que antes de poder levantarla, tendría que desengancharla de mi hija. _Sí que es cierto que se ha encariñado de ella._ Una de las pequeñas manitas de Andie agarraba la camisa de la chica mientras que el pulgar de la otra lo tenía en la boca.

Suspiré y me dispuse a hacer que mi hija la soltara sin que se despertara. Fue una tarea algo difícil, pero finalmente lo conseguí y levanté en mis brazos a… Bella. Qué bien le iba el nombre, realmente era hermosa con su pelo castaño y cara con su naricita y esos labios llenos… ¡Dios! Llevaba demasiado tiempo de abstinencia. Y, por otra parte, no imaginaba precisamente que sería así la próxima vez que llevara a una mujer en brazos; se suponía que debía estar despierta… muy despierta y… _mejor no sigo por ahí._

La llevé a la habitación libre y la dejé sobre la cama al lado de Sarah que se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Le quité los zapatos y tras arroparlas con una manta, salí de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pude. Antes de acostarme, volví a la habitación de Andie; le di un beso en la frente y le saqué el pulgar de la boca antes de arroparla bien y apagar la luz.

- . - . - . - . –

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y, tras darme una ducha, me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Estaba exprimiendo una naranja cuando escuché unos pies arrastrarse; me asomé por la puerta y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara al ver a Andie con su oso de peluche en una mano, mientras que con la otra se frotaba un ojito.

Su pelo rubio oscuro estaba enredado y el otro ojo verde lo tenía abierto, en momentos como este podía ver a mi madre diciendo que ella era mi fotocopia. Me vio y, dejando caer el osito al suelo, vino a mí corriendo mientras decía, -¡Papi!

La cogí en mis brazos y llené su cara de besos mientras ella soltaba fuertes risas. -¿Me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?

Asintió. La llevé a la cocina y la senté en la encimera. Le di un bol con la masa para las tortitas y una cuchara de madera. - ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

- ¡Sí!

Trabajamos mientras ella me contaba lo que había hecho el día anterior hasta que de repente escuché un fuerte jadeo y Andie exclamó, -¡Bella!

Me di la vuelta y la vi… pelo castaño despeinado, ojos marrones ligeramente enrojecidos aún, mejillas sonrojadas y ropa completamente desarreglada después de haber dormido con ella… y, a pesar de todo eso, parecía totalmente diseñada para recordarme lo que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

El color de sus mejillas se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente y Sarah apareció detrás de ella con una expresión de preocupación en la cara. – Bella, ¿estás… - hizo una breve pausa, mirándome y después se echó a reir. – Dr. Cullen, - dijo dirigiéndose a mí, - si quiere que mi tía vuelva a recuperar la cordura debería ponerse una camiseta.

Bajé la mirada a mi torso. La calefacción estaba puesta y hacía calor en casa, así que solo me había puesto un pantalón de deporte al salir de la ducha. De repente sentí que mi ego se inflaba y no pude evitar intentar sacar mi sonrisa torcida, aquella de la que Adriana decía que hacía que a cualquier chica se le cayeran las bragas. Debió de salirme bien porque de repente su expresión cambió. Tras morderse el labio inferior y tomar aire profundamente, me miró a los ojos a través de sus pestañas y sonrió descaradamente.

- Eso no será necesario… Dr. Cullen. La verdad es que hace mucho calor aquí, yo misma estaba empezando a notar…

- ¡Para!,- exclamó Sarah. – Al menos esperad a que me lleve a la niña.

La niña… mi niña. Miré a Andie, que estaba colocando la mesa de la cocina para desayunar. Suspiré. – No va a ser necesario. ¿Por qué no os sentáis? El desayuno ya está listo, - les dije. – Y soy Edward, - dije mirando a Bella y extendiendo la mano para sacudir la suya. – Edward Cullen. Fuera del hospital, el Dr. Cullen solo es mi padre, - añadí más para Sarah, que sacudió la cabeza y fue con Andie a la mesa.

- Buenos días entonces, Edward, - dijo acercándose a mí y, en lugar de coger mi mano, se puso de puntillas y rozó mi mejilla con sus labios y mi pecho con su mano mientras pasaba por mi lado. _Oh, parece que la timidez se ha ido._

- . - . - . - . –

El desayuno pasó entre miradas… y sonrisas… y risitas… y… _¡Venga ya! ¡Hazte un hombre! Pareces un adolescente._

- Dr. Cullen,- Sarah interrumpió nuestro juego. Aún así le lancé una mirada. – Perdón, Edward. ¿Vas a necesitar que me quede hoy con Andie?

- No, hoy no tengo que trabajar. Pero mañana sí, - contesté.

-¡Papi va a llevarme hoy a ver a Santa! – dijo Andie entusiasmada.

- ¡Eso es genial, Andie! – le dijo Sarah. - ¿Y sabes ya qué vas a pedir?

Andie asintió enérgicamente y se lanzó a contarle todo lo que había puesto en la carta que yo le había ayudado a escribir. Terminamos de desayunar y mandé a Andie a vestirse cuando recordé la postal de Alice.

- ¡Es Hillary Duff, papi! – _Así que Hillary Duff se llamaba la chica de la canción. _- ¡Me encanta esta canción! – siguió entusiasmada, dando saltos por la sala de estar.

Iba a despedir a Sarah y Bella, cuando Sarah mencionó, - ¿Podría pedirle algo, Dr…. Err, Edward?

- Claro, ¿qué es?

- Verás, es que Bella quería ir al centro comercial a hacer unas compras y yo iba a acompañarla, pero… ya que tú vas a ir… si no le importa que ella vaya con vosotros… es que he quedado con… alguien, - dijo dudosa.

- ¡Sarah!, - exclamó Bella. – No es necesario, - dijo mirándome. – No me importa ir sola.

- ¡Nooo!, - dijo de repente Andie, que seguía en la sala de estar. – Bella, tienes que venir. ¿Verdad, papi?

- Sí, no hay problema, - contesté.

- Bien, - dijo Sarah. – Así podéis seguir comiéndoos con los ojos.

- ¡Sarah! – exclamamos esta vez los dos.

- Vale, vale. Me callo, - dijo riendo. – Iremos a vestirnos y te la mandaré de vuelta rápidamente.

- Sí, no tardaré en bajar, - dijo Bella mirándome.

- . - . - . - . –

El centro comercial era un hervidero de gente y actividad. La cola para ver a Santa era ya inmensa desde por la mañana y estuvimos esperando casi hasta la hora de comer.

A Andie no pareció importarle la espera. Iba feliz cogiéndonos a mí y a Bella de la mano, que fue lo bastante amable como para no negarse a acompañarla y como para no soltarse. _Parece que no eres el único que necesita a una mujer en su vida._

- Gracias, - le dije mientras Andie estaba con Santa.

- No pasa nada, - contestó. – Andie es una niña muy dulce.

Reí. – También tiene sus malos momentos. – Ella también rió. – Oye… mmm… estaba pensando, ¿tienes muchas compras que hacer?

- No muchas. Ya tengo los regalos de navidad, solo necesito comprar algo de ropa. Vengo de Arizona y lo que usaba allí no sirve para este clima helado. ¿Por qué?

- Es que… aún no he tenido oportunidad de comprarle los regalos a Andie y me temo que el tiempo se agota, ya que solo queda solo queda una semana para Navidad. Si no te importara llevártela contigo después de comer…

- Por supuesto, claro que no me importa, - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien, gracias, - respondí, devolviéndosela.

Tras mucho susurrarle a Santa al oído, y mirarnos a Bella y a mí de vez en cuando antes de volver a susurrar – _eso fue raro_ – Andie terminó su turno y volvió dando saltitos con nosotros.

La cogí en brazos para evitar que se perdiera entre el mar de gente y fuimos a buscar un lugar para comer.

- . - . - . - . –

Estábamos recogiendo nuestras bandejas después de comer, cuando Bella le preguntó a Andie, - ¿qué te parece si dejamos a tu padre un rato solo y nosotras nos vamos a ver ropa?

El tiempo que Andie pasaba con mi prima Alice, alias compradora compulsiva, había pasado factura y a Andie se le iluminaron los ojitos y asintió enérgicamente después de preguntarme entusiasmada si podía.

Le dije que sí e intercambié números de teléfono con Bella para poder localizarlas al terminar. Las vi marcharse cogidas de la mano y suspiré, a veces me sentía realmente mal porque Andie estuviera creciendo sin una madre.

Sacudí la cabeza y me puse en marcha, tenía mucho que hacer. Con la carta a Santa en la mano, me encaminé a la juguetería más cercana. Por supuesto, no le compraría todo lo que había pedido, había decidido que solo le compraría tres cosas; sabía que mis padres, sus tíos y Alice y Jasper también le comprarían y Adriana enviaba un regalo cada año. Era demasiado y, además de que no ganaba tanto, no quería que creciera creyendo que podía tener todo lo que pedía.

Tras recorrer la tienda, comparar precios e intentar decidir a qué le daría más uso y de qué se olvidaría tras un par de días, me decidí por un set de médicos que traía una bata y varios utensilios de plástico, sabía que eso le gustaría, cuando escribimos la carta dijo que lo quería para parecerse a mí; lo siguiente fue un bebé muñeco y un pequeño carrito, según la vendedora, algo clásico que les gusta a todas las niñas. Eso me hizo reír, Emmett, mi hermano, tuvo una temporada muy… paternal y le encantaba jugar con muñecos e imaginar que era su padre y tenía que cuidarlos; supongo que, con lo grande que siempre ha sido, necesitaba sacar su instinto protector por alguna parte.

Se había hecho bastante tarde ya. Bajé los regalos al coche y los metí en el maletero y después le envié un mensaje a Bella para ver dónde estaban. _Zara, probadores_, contestó. Eso era una tienda de ropa, ¿verdad? Miré uno de los planos del centro comercial, estaba en la tercera planta. Encontré la tienda y me encaminé a los probadores, que estaban desiertos. Pronto escuché la voz de Andie y la seguí hasta llegar a la puerta del que ellas ocupaban.

- Bella, ¿crees que Santa me traerá todo lo que le pida? – preguntaba Andie.

- ¿Te has portado bien? – Andie debió asentir, porque Bella continuó. – Entonces sí.

- Es que hay algo que no sé… ¿Tú crees que me traería una mamá?

Se hizo el silencio, creo que incluso a mí se me detuvo la respiración. Sabía que Andie necesitaba una madre, pero no creí que la necesitara tanto. Tuve un momento de egoísmo en el que pensé que era injusto que no le fuera suficiente conmigo; daba mi vida por ella cada día, estaba con ella en cada segundo que tenía libre y aún así no era suficiente.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del probador y en la cara de Andie apareció una sonrisa al verme y volví a recordar que solo era una niña de cuatro años y que era normal que quisiera una madre. Intenté esconder mis sentimientos lo mejor que pude y, aunque Andie no se dio cuenta, supe por la mirada de lástima que Bella me lanzaba que ella si había leído mi expresión.

Le sonreí para quitarle importancia y nos dirigimos a la caja. Mientras Bella pagaba su ropa, Andie me enseñó lo que Bella le había comprado: un pantalón negro y un jersey.

- ¿Sabes papi? Este es un jersey de chica grande. Bella se ha comprado uno igual.

Decidí tomarle un poco el pelo. - ¿No te parece un poco pequeño para Bella?

- No, tonto. El suyo es más grande, - dijo riendo.

Bella volvió y le cogí las bolsas de las manos mientras Andie preguntaba si podíamos ir a cenar a McDonald's. Yo odiaba los sitios de comida rápida, pero Emmett siempre la llevaba a sitios de ese tipo.

- . - . - . - . –

Andie cayó rendida en el momento en que la subí al coche y, al llegar al edificio, con la ayuda de Bella, la subí a ella y las bolsas en un solo viaje. Metí a Andie en la cama y salí de la habitación para reunirme con Bella.

- Gracias por ayudarme hoy, - dije al llegar a la sala de estar, haciendo que ella se girara tras estar mirando las fotos de mi familia que tenía en la estantería.

Sonrió. – Fuiste tú el que me llevó al centro comercial, así que gracias a ti.

- Bueno, creo que tu trabajo ha sido un poco más duro que el mío.

- Nah, que va. Andie se ha portado muy bien.

- Aun así… no sé, me gustaría agradecértelo.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sonriéndome todavía. - ¿Cómo?

En ese momento mi mitad inferior intentó tomar el control, había tantas formas en que podía agradecérselo. Sin embargo, mi cerebro, el de la cabeza superior, me aconsejó que sería mejor empezar con algo más inocente. - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, algún día? Mañana trabajo durante el día, pero la noche la tengo libre.

Lo pensó un momento, pero creo que más bien lo hacía por hacerme sufrir. Finalmente contestó, - me encantaría. ¿A qué hora?

No pude evitar sonreír. – Puedo recogerte a las nueve.

- A las nueve, entonces. Hasta mañana, Edward.

Se acercó a mí y de nuevo rozó sus labios contra mi mejilla antes de marcharse.

- . - . - . - . –

El sábado fue un día realmente aburrido, apenas hubo trabajo. No me malinterpretes, cuando eres médico, no tener mucha actividad en el hospital es algo bueno, pero aún así…

Lo único que hizo el día más soportable era saber que esa noche saldría con Bella. Acababa de conocerla, pero había algo en ella que me atraía de forma increíble. También podía deberse a la larga falta de compañía femenina, pero prefería creer, y suena tan cursi que en el futuro negaré haberlo dicho, que había conocido a alguien especial.

Así que pasé el día poniendo escayolas en gente que se había roto algo al patinar y pensando en Bella y en como me gustaría ir a patinar con ella a Central Park.

Cuando llegaron las ocho, salí del hospital y me subí al coche para llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, me sentía como un adolescente el día que tenía su primera cita. Entré en casa sonriente y escuché una risita de Sarah mientras ella cerraba la puerta y yo iba a buscar a Andie, que estaba en su habitación.

- Hola, cariño, - dije desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Hola, - contestó sin mirarme. Estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con una muñeca.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté entrando.

- ¿Ya no me quieres? – Levantó la cabeza y pude ver que su labio temblaba.

Me arrodillé a su lado y le acaricié la cabeza. – Claro que te quiero. ¿Por qué crees que no?

- Sarah dice que esta noche se va a quedar conmigo, pero que no vas a trabajar, que vas a salir con una chica. Y la mamá de mi amiga Abbie salió un día con un chico y ahora ella vive con sus abuelos porque su mamá no volvió.

- Andie, la mamá de Abbie tuvo un accidente y no volvió porque… se… se fue… - _¿Cómo le explicas a una niña que alguien se ha ido porque ha muerto? _-… está en el cielo.

- ¿Con Dios y los angelitos? – preguntó.

- Pero Abbie cree que se fue porque ya no la quiere.

- Entonces, la próxima vez que estés con Abbie y se ponga triste, tienes que decirle que su mamá la quiere mucho y todavía la cuida. Los papás nunca dejan de querer a sus hijos.

- Pero yo no quiero que te vayas al cielo, aunque me quieras igual.

- No me voy a ir al cielo, cariño. Solo voy a ir a cenar con Bella y después volveré a casa.

- ¿Vas a salir con Bella? ¿Cómo… mmmm… cómo los novios?

- Voy a salir con Bella, pero no es mi novia.

- ¿Me prometes que vas a venir a darme un beso cuando vuelvas? – Asentí. – Te quiero mucho, papi, - dijo rodeándome con sus pequeños bracitos.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, - dije dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Nos quedamos un momento así, en silencio antes de que ella lo rompiera. - ¿Papi?

- ¿Qué?

- Me gusta Bella, - dijo levantando la cabeza de mi pecho.

La miré un momento antes de contestar. – A mí también. Pero yo no voy a gustarle a ella si no me ducho antes y me cambio la ropa. ¿Me ayudas a elegir qué ponerme?

- Sí.

Fuimos a mi habitación y abrí el armario. Andie se quedó pensativa mientras yo miraba entre mi ropa.

- ¡Ya sé!, - dijo de repente Andie. – Lo que te regalamos la abuela y yo por tu cumple.

Saqué el jersey gris de rayas blancas y el pantalón oscuro que mi madre y Andie me habían regalado. - ¿Qué te parece?, - le pregunté.

Asintió. – Estás muy guapo cuando te lo pones.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y el resto del tiempo no? – le pregunté haciendo un puchero. Después, cogiéndola, la eché en la cama y empecé a hacerla cosquillas.

Me detuve y cuando sus risas se apagaron me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo, - eres el papi más guapo del mundo. – Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. – La abuela dice que soy preciosa y que nos parecemos, así que también debes de ser guapo, - añadió antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

- . - . - . - . –

Bella estaba preciosa con un jersey vestido – o como se llame – color marrón oscuro, llevaba un cinturón claro a la cintura y unos botines también marrones. Se había rizado el pelo y lo llevaba suelto cayendo por su espalda.

Subimos al ascensor. – Bueno, ¿y dónde vamos a ir?, - preguntó Bella.

- Oh… umm… hay un restaurante japonés al que tenía muchas ganas de ir… pero si no te gusta podemos ir donde quieras.

- No, está bien. La verdad es que nunca he probado el sushi ni nada, pero me apetece hacerlo.

Acabamos encontrándonos sentados en un reservado de un restaurante japonés del East Village. Habíamos pedido algunos platos de degustación de sushi y sashimi y estábamos riendo por la torpeza de Bella con los palillos.

- Puedes comerlo con la mano, - le dije riendo.

- Oh no, es mi primera vez en un japonés y quiero la experiencia completa.

Al final consiguió cogerlo y llevárselo a la boca sin tirar nada. Decidí saber algo más de ella.

- Entonces, vienes de Arizona.

- Mhmm.

- ¿Y has venido para quedarte?

- Sí, Marie estaba deseando que viniera, así que cuando me quedé sin trabajo en Arizona busqué algo por aquí también y… aquí estoy.

- ¿Y de qué trabajas?

- Veterinaria, empiezo en el zoo de Central Park en Febrero. Pero Marie empezó a decir que la Navidad hay que pasarla en familia y todo eso y, como no tenía trabajo ni una excusa para quedarme más tiempo en Arizona, no pude negarme a venir antes. Al menos así tendré tiempo de encontrar un lugar para vivir e instalarme.

- Deduzco que no te gusta mucho la Navidad.

- Bueno, mis padres murieron en Navidad, así que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

- Lo siento. ¿Fue hace mucho?

- Seis años. Pero…, - me miró, - no te preocupes ya lo tengo… no superado, pero sí asumido. Es solo esta época, que me pone…. Pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

Nos costó un poco recuperar la normalidad después de eso, pero al final conseguimos volver a una atmósfera ligera después de que le contara mi historia con la madre de Andie, y empezáramos a hablar de mi pequeña.

No nos quedamos mucho más tiempo y cerca de las once y media salimos del restaurante y dimos un paseo por el East Village. Mientras caminábamos por la calle en silencio le pasé el brazo por los hombros, nervioso porque no le pareciera bien. Pero mis nervios desaparecieron cuando ella pasó su brazo por mi cintura y se acercó más a mí.

No pudimos dejar de tocarnos después de ese momento. En el bar en el fuimos a tomar algo, en el camino de vuelta al coche, en el coche, en el ascensor cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio… nuestros cuerpos siempre estuvieron en contacto. Sentía que no podía separarme de ella, pero tuve que hacerlo cuando llegamos a su puerta.

- . - . - . - . –

A partir de ese día, pasamos juntos todo el tiempo que podíamos hablando, riendo, jugando con Andie… simplemente conociéndonos y para el final de esa semana sentí que la conocía de toda la vida.

- . - . - . - . –

Era la víspera de Navidad, solo estábamos Andie y yo, pero quería que fuera lo más tradicional posible. Así que estábamos los dos en la cocina preparando pollo en lugar de pavo, verduras, puré de patata y tarta de manzana de postre, cuando de repente llamaron al timbre.

Era Bella. – Siento presentarme sin avisar pero… - No pudo acabar, me abrazó y se echó a llorar.

La metí en la sala de estar y le acaricié la espalda hasta que se calmó y pudo hablar. – Ha llegado la familia de mi cuñado para la cena y verlos a todos tan felices ha hecho que me acuerde de lo que yo no tengo y… no podía estar más tiempo allí, necesitaba salir un rato.

- Puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros si quieres, - le dije.

- Marie me mataría si no…

La corté, - Marie entenderá que no puedes aguantarlo. Nosotros tenemos comida de sobra y me… _nos _encantaría que te quedaras. – Se mordió el labio y supe que lo estaba considerando. – Venga, en esta casa el que va a cenar tiene que ayudar a preparar la comida, - dije arrastrándola a la cocina.

- . - . - . - . –

Cenamos los tres juntos y por un momento pude sentir cómo sería tener una familia propia. Me gustaba.

Al terminar de cenar acosté a Andie y Bella y yo nos quedamos envolviendo los regalos de Andie y dejándolos debajo del árbol.

- Hay algo más, - me dijo. – Algo que le he comprado a Andie, pero no sabía si te parecería bien.

Me enseñó una bonita pulsera de plata. – Bella, no hacía falta que te gastaras el dinero…

- No ha sido tanto, y quería regalarle algo.

- Gracias, - le dije sonriendo. Envolví el regalo y lo dejé debajo del árbol con el resto y después nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

No sé que me poseyó en ese instante, solo sé que llevaba días muriéndome por besarla y no pude contenerme más. Rocé ligeramente sus labios con los míos y sentí una descarga eléctrica subir por mi columna; fui subiendo de intensidad hasta encontrarme explorando su boca con mi lengua y lo que había empezado como un beso algo inocente, terminó con nosotros haciendo el amor sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar… y en la cocina después de recoger la mesa… y una vez más en mi cama.

- . - . - . - . –

No pude dejarla ir después de eso. Han pasado ya dos años y cada día me siento más enamorado aún de ella.

Es la víspera de Navidad, una vez más, acabamos de acostar a Andie y estamos dejando sus regalos bajo el árbol. Estoy totalmente nervioso por lo que estoy a punto de hacer; nuestra relación ha evolucionado de tal manera que llevamos año y medio viviendo juntos y Andie la llama mamá, el siguiente paso es claro, pero no sé si ella pensará igual.

- Creo que Santa ha traído antes tu regalo, - le digo.

- Edward, sabes que no hace falta que me regales nada. Tengo la familia que siempre he deseado, no necesito nada más. – Es lo mismo que me dice cada vez le regalo algo.

- Entonces no lo veas como un regalo para ti, - digo sacando la cajita de terciopelo de mi bolsillo. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. – Bella, ¿quieres ser mi regalo de Navidad?, - termino abriendo la cajita y descubriendo el anillo que hay en su interior.

Sonríe, asiente y lanza sus brazos a mi cuello y, mientras deslizo el anillo en su dedo, sé que nunca más vamos a sentirnos solos.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad!

-Bells, :)


	2. nota: votaciones

Hola!

Esta nota es solo para daros las gracias porque el OS ha pasado a la ronda final de votaciones del concurso y para deciros que dicha ronda final de votaciones ya ha comenzado, podéis votar aquí: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 (Sin los espacios).

Muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestros votos!

-Bells, :)


End file.
